Masquerade
by Aliko Kinav
Summary: There is a ball. Wolf is kidnapped at the ball and maybe tortured.
1. The Beginning

Masquerade

"My dears I have missed you all so much", Lady Cheri squealed as she entered the castle after a month long voyage at sea. "Hahaue, it's only been a month, you have been away longer before."

Wolfram said as he received a bone-crushing hug from the former Maou. Lady Cheri then went on to hug the rest, including Yuuri. Yuuri just smiled simply and greeted Lady Cheri. " Can we have a ball

to celebrate my coming back, Yuuri?" Cheri asked eagerly. "Of Course!"

Preparations for the ball were underway. "Wimp! What are you doing? Go back to your lessons. Gunter has been searching all over the place for you. " Wolfram said to Yuuri who was playing with Greta

after escaping from Gunter. " Wolf... I only left because Gunter was busy helping to decorate the castle." "Hmph! Wimpy King, just trying to escape from his lessons again." Wolfram muttered under his

breath and left to train his troops, who were waiting just a few meters away. Mikaels, his new second-in-command came up to him and gave him a status report. Wolfram then divided the soldiers into

pairs and started a sparring session. He went to personally correct each soldier's posture and technique. Wolfram was dedicated to his work and so did not notice two pairs of eyes on him. One from his

reluctant fiancé and another from his own troop.

'Wolfram's just too good-looking for his own good,' Yuuri thought to himself as he noticed Wolfram's men clamouring for his attention. The day went on and soon, the sun had begun to set. Yuuri got up

after an extended tea session with Greta. He held out a hand for the little girl who gathered her favourite dolls and reached for Yuuri's hand. "Good job everyone. Your sword skills are improving rapidly,

even if some of you have become worse," a quick glare at a few soldiers who were grinning sheepishly. 'They weren't becoming worse, they just wanted an excuse to touch you,' Yuuri thought angrily,

surprising himself in the process.


	2. At the Ball

**Chapter 2**

**DISCLAIMER: KKM DOES NOT BELONG TO ME! **

**THE PLOT IS MINE THOUGH.. AND EXTRA CHARACTERS ARE MINE ;) **

**THANK YOU everyone for reviewing . Sorry for the looooong WAIT!  
**

**AND ITS SUPER COOL THAT PPL FROM ALL OVER THE WORLD ARE READING MY WORK!**

**WHOOOOOOOO!**

**OK CHAPTER 2 … **

**WOOOTS! **

**THANK YOU EVERYONE :P  
**

The ball was going to begin soon. Royalty and aristocrats who were allies of Shin Makoku were invited to the ball. Everything was going great. The anthem of the Maou was played by the live orchestra that had been invited. "Introducing our saviour and king, The Great Maou, Yuuri Shibuya. With him is his fiancé, son of the former Maou, former prince, Lord Wolfram von Bielefield." Gunter announced regally. Yuuri and Wolfram walked down the stairs which had been decorated and contained a red carpet. They walked down with arms linked as customary of couples to do, with Yuuri blushing slightly, and Wolfram muttering wimp under his breath.

When they reached the last step, Yuuri, thanked everyone for coming and went to start the first dance with Wolfram. "Wimp, you are stepping on my feet again" Wolfram whispered furiously as Yuuri blushed again while muttering apologies. The first dance soon ended and Yuuri and Wolfram separated with a bow. The dance floor was soon filled with couples of all shapes and sizes. Yuuri was approached by many women and Wolfram was left to stand alone at the corner of the hall as usual. It was the norm and Wolfram just fumed, while Yuuri just blushed and accepted all the requests.

Yuuri was doing the waltz with a noble woman who he didn't really care about. She was talking about her life and how life was at her manor or something like that. Yuuri just glanced around the hall with tired eyes turning a deaf ear to whatever she said. Yuuri just glanced around the hall, noticing his advisors dancing happily. Gunter was smiling widely as he danced with a reluctant and blushing Gwendal. Conrad was dancing with Yosak who was in a light blue dress. Conrad had a small smile as he danced. Yuuri could not find the youngest son of Lady Cheri no matter how hard he looked.

Yuuri looked all around the room, feeling bored he decided to rate the features of the girls that had captured his attention. 'Her hair is a dull blonde. It is should be brighter, more golden. Her eyes are too light; they should be a bit darker. Her smile looks fake. If she is not happy she should not smile. Ah! She is perfect, bright golden hair, dark green eyes that are not too dark. Beautiful features. She looks familiar. Hmm…"

All of a sudden, he realised with a shock that the person who was the prettiest was, 'WOLFRAM! The only girl who seems almost perfect is a BOY?' Yuuri thought in confusion. He was so preoccupied that he did not even notice the dance had ended. "Thank you, Your Majesty." The lady curtsied and left. He was standing in the middle of the hall when he was soon approached by another woman to dance.

As he started dancing again, he realised that, Wolfram was not in his customary spot near the red curtains. Neither was he at the food table. A flash of gold caught his gaze, and he turned to look. It was Wolfram, dancing with a dark blue haired man and Wolfram was smiling and laughing. Questions danced in Yuuri's head. The main one being, 'Who is Wolfram dancing with?' He was so troubled that he stopped dancing halfway, apologized and walked over to Conrad who was drinking fruit punch with Yosak at the side of the hall. "Heika," Conrad greeted Yuuri with a nod and a pleasant smile. "It's Yuuri Conrad. Not Heika. Oh, by the way, who is that man dancing with Wolfram? They are dancing by the stairs." Yuuri asked curiously. "That is Lord Zander Telliot, Heika" Yosak answered.

**PLEASE REVIEW! IT WILL MAKE A GIRL FEEL LIKE WRITING MOOOOREE!  
**

**Oh and i have created a poll. It should be accessible through my profile page, so please do it. **

**It is to ask about your story preference. **

**Which story do you want me to update first?**

**Masquerade? or Shin Makoku Fashioista?**

**I shall see the result and continue writing :D**

**And BTW, some people have asked me to make Yuuri the kidnapper, I am so sorry , but that is not the way the story is going. **

**I shall write the next story like that if u want...**

**So please continue reading :D**

**and i hope u like this as well :D**

**Any comments or opinions u want to share.. just review :D**

**THANK YOU!  
**


	3. Renewed Meetings

**DISCLAIMER ALERT!**

**I DON'T OWN KKM! (only the plot****)**

**Thank you so much Hyper Green Grass!**

**Thanx for the reminder toooo! 8D**

**Your review really made me smile. :D**

**PEOPLE PLEASE REVIEW…**

**I just read through it AGAIN and I feel that it is not that good. Please tell me what you feel?**

**I felt that Chapter 2 especially, is too rushed and does not flow properly. **

**AND I FORGOT TO PUT IN DESCRIPTIONSSS! OMG !**

I could just kill myself. 

**SO PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**

**I will welcome anything and everything .**

**Ok, end of Author's Note :D on with the story **

* * *

Chapter 3:

Yosak smirked as he noticed Yuuri's hostile body movements; eyes hardening and glaring, mouth set in an angry line, hands clenched tightly into fists and a very, very rigid body. Yosak answered Yuuri's queries softly.

"Lord Zander Telliot, aged 135."

Conrad interjected with, "But he looks like he is 20."

Yosak continued, "He owns some land in the Bielefield area. I think Little Lord Brat knows him well by the look of things."

Wolfram was talking politely as he danced. Yuuri finally shifted his gaze from his beautiful fiancé to his dancing partner. 'Zander Telliot…' He thought. Lord Zander Telliot was a striking gentleman. His dark blue hair was long and was tied up with a silver ribbon which matched his stormy grey eyes. He had a straight nose and a sharp chin. He was clean shaven and dressed neatly in a black and red suit which contrasted with Wolfram's blue and white ensemble.

Yuuri then took a quick peek at his attire and decided that it matched Wolfram's attire too. Yuuri was in a black suit (similar to his school uniform) with blue trimmings, and metallic blue buttons. Wolfram was in a white shirt, blue vest and white pants. 'Wolfram looks great,' Yuuri thought to himself as he studied the blonde bishonen's attire. He was suddenly startled out of his reverie by a purple haired woman who shyly came to ask for a dance with the Maou. Yuuri just smiled and obliged her.

* * *

While Yuuri was studying Wolfram and Lord Zander Telliot, Wolfram was having a conversation with Zander Telliot.

"Zander, it has been too long, since we last saw each other. How have you been?" Wolfram asked.

A low voice answered the query softly. " I have been well Lord Bielefield. It has indeed been a long time. We were so young during our last meeting. We used to play together remember? "

"Lord Bielefield? I will always be Wolfram, Zander. Yes, yes those were fun times. I miss those times. It is good to see you so well. Well, you must have heard of my engagement with the Maou?" Wolfram looked into Zander's grey eyes which were dark and mysterious.

"Yes, I have and I can also see the way he treats you Wolf. He does not treat you very well does he? He was off dancing while you were all alone." Zander said with anger.

Wolfram just looked down sadly. He nodded slowly and did not even notice that Zander was slowly steering them towards the entrance to the garden. He looked up and realised they were about to enter the garden.

"I thought we could get out of there for a while. Fresh air would be good for you." Zander said gently.

Wolfram just nodded silently and led the way. The two of them entered the garden unnoticed by all except Yosak, Murata and Mikael. They walked till they reached a stone bench. Wolfram sat down and looked at Zander walking around admiring the various flowers.

* * *

Yuuri was finally spared after a long time of dancing. He looked around for the blonde, but not seeing him anywhere, he decided to approach his friend, Murata. Murata was standing at a corner, sipping a glass of wine and closely observing the crowd. Yuuri went up to him and greeted him.

"Murata, did you see Wolf anywhere? I looked all around but I can't seem to find him at all." Yuuri sighed.

There was a glint in Murata's eyes as he slowly answered Yuuri's question.

"The last I saw of him, he was going to the garden with Lord Telliot."

"Thank you Murata!" Yuuri said as he dashed off towards the garden.

Murata nodded sagely and turned to look out of the window. He saw his reflection in the window, and noticed that Shinou was perched on his shoulder.

"I wonder what will happen now." Murata muttered to Shinou.

* * *

Author's note again…

Hope you enjoyed this. I am really sorry for the long break that I took. Deepavali, holidays, Korean dramas, Japanese manga, INTERNET BREAK DOWN!

So many things that I did… So SORRY THAT I DID NOT UPDATE!

ANYWAY I SHALL BE UPDATING SOOOOOOOON!

STAY TUNED!

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! And I will …

LOVE YOU! (forever)

AISHITERU! WO AI NI! SARANG HAE YO! JE'TAIME! :D

Anonymous reviews are welcomed toooooo!

So please don't hesitate to say what you feel :D


	4. Realizations

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own KKM.**

**Hope you enjoy this. I am going on a super long holiday to India.**

**And I am not sure if I will be able to update anytime soon.**

**So I hope you stay tuned. And I hope this satisfies you till I return.**

**Details on next update will be on my profile page! So check it out :)**

**So please wait for my next update after 3 weeks!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: Realizations**

Murata stared into the gardens, with Shinou grimly sitting on his shoulder. Both of them were watching and waiting.

Yuuri was running breathlessly into the neat garden. He turned his head left and right hurriedly, looking for Wolfram. He spotted gold hair that glimmered in the moonlight behind a few bushes. He quickly headed in that direction. He neared the bench that Wolfram was sitting at, with Zander by his side. Yuuri walked a bit closer to see what the two of them were doing. What he saw shocked his so much that he was frozen to the spot; a few feet away from the pair.

* * *

Wolfram and Zander started out talking. Soon Zander sat beside the blonde bishonen and patted his back, providing some comfort for the unrequited love that the Prince had. Soon, before Wolfram was aware of anything, Zander had gripped his forearms tightly and was soon kissing him. Zander's hands soon moved to embrace Wolfram tightly. Wolfram was so surprised and shocked. He soon came to his senses and tried to protest out of Zander's strong embrace.

* * *

Zander was kissing Wolfram deeply. Yuuri just saw the kiss. He did not see Wolfram's struggles, nor did he see the conflicts within the young and confused Prince's emerald coloured finally managed to push Zander far away. He was just about to say something when his eyes caught a movement near the plants. He turned to find Yuuri staring at him with his fists clenched tightly.

'Was that tears?' Wolfram thought as he noticed Yuuri closing his eyes tightly. Yuuri soon turned and started running back to the castle. Wolfram who was surprised at Yuuri's actions was slow to move but soon got up intending to chase after Yuuri and explain clearly what had happened.

However, before he could take off, long fingers tightened around his right wrist. A hand soon held his waist bringing him closer to Zander. Zander hugged Wolfram tightly, inhaling his scent.

"Why do you want to run after him Wolf? He never gave you any attention, care. He never loved you. People speak badly of you nowadays. An engagement which never blossomed into a wedding? People are starting to wonder what is lacking in you. He DOES NOT love you Wolf. I do. I have loved you since we were young. Will you love me? Will you marry me?" Zander finished his speech with a slap to Wolfram's pale cheek.

"I … I … I ne … need some time to think." Wolfram managed to stutter out.

His mind was a mess. His face was pink due to the heated kiss. Wolfram slowly pulled himself out of Zander's embrace. He then headed away from the castle, from Yuuri, from Zander. He headed deeper into the garden. His head was filled with thoughts of the kiss. He touched his lips gently.

* * *

A flashback started.

Yuuri's shocked face. The shine of tears in his eyes.

Zander's face. A smile.

Yuuri's back as he ran.

Zander's scent.

Yuuri's desolate face.

Zander's lips.

The hurt in Yuuri's eyes.

Yuuri.

Yuuri.

YUURI.

"YUURI!" Wolfram ended up shouting into the night sky. His feelings were all trapped into that cry.

* * *

At the castle hall, a gleam of the glasses and a small smile on his lips were the only signs that showed that Murata had heard Wolfram's cry.

"He has had a difficult choice to make. However, I am glad he chose Shibuya. There is something weird about Zander." Murata said to the mini Shinou on his shoulder.

Shinou just nodded. "Yuuri and Wolfram are destined to be together."

The Geika and the first Maou had watched everything that had happened.

* * *

No matter what happened, no matter how much Zander loved him, Yuuri's face was the only thing in Wolfram's mind. Yuuri's emotions, thoughts, feelings, those were the only things on Wolfram's mind.

Suddenly everything became clear to Wolfram. Zander did not matter. Zander had never mattered. Yuuri was the only thing that had mattered to Wolfram. Wolfram would wait for Yuuri. He had always waited. Wolfram realised that even if Yuuri never loved him back. He would always love Yuuri.

This realization brought a smile upon his tear streaked face. He slowly touched his face, not even realising that he had been crying. He wiped his tears away and started heading back for the Castle. He would clear up the misunderstanding.

* * *

Author's Note: Wolf seems very loyal. So I believe that Wolf will wait for Yuuri. No matter what! :P

Hope you like this chapter!

Read and Review!


	5. Knocked Out

**Author's Note:**

**Hello everyone!**

**i am finally back :)**

**after all the complaints i received, i have written a chapter that is over 1000 words :) (YAY)**

**and i seriously hope that you guys can spare the time to tell me what you think..**

**OH and please do read my one shots :) they are worth a try (if i say so myself) **

**and by the way ii am definitely following my 1-update-every-two-weeks policy !**

**WOOOOOOOO**

**hahahaha**

**ok, so i should be uploading another fic by the end of the month. (first two weeks of april's fic is this) so stay tuned ...**

**most probably KKM. But i feel like trying my hand at other stuff too. I have a draft for Yu gi oh. **

**what update do you want next?**

**-KKM - Masquerade?**

**-KKM - Shin Makoku Fashionista?**

**-some new multi chaptered yu gi oh fic.**

**-a harry potter multi chaptered fic**

**-a surprise KKM fic (one shot) :)  
**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Knocked Out**

Wolfram felt a bit happier after he thought everything through. He knew where his heart belonged. And if what he had seen was true, Yuuri had some feelings for him. The false smile disappeared giving way to a gentle smile that could only belong to Wolfram. He now knew what he had to do. He should tell Yuuri that Zander was just a friend, nothing more, nothing less. He could never be Yuuri. Yuuri was the only one that Wolfram had loved, loved and will love.

Wolfram's thoughts started wandering. "If Zander was the one who initiated the kiss, it probably means that Zander loves me. I completely forgot about Zander, in all the chaos. How could i have just left Zander alone in the Royal Gardens. Zander must be mad. But he would understand right...

Oh no...

Or maybe he might not. He deserves to know, that I don't love him, that he is one of my closest friend. But I cannot commit my heart to him. What is going to-"

All of a sudden the hair on the back of his neck was standing. Years of experience as a soldier told him he was being watched. He started to walk briskly towards the crowded ballroom, to inform his brothers and Yuuri that something was amiss. As he was quickly making his way back towards the castle, he realized that Zander was still at the benches, waiting for him. Wolfram made a hasty decision. He would not allow any harm to befall any one of his friends. He changed direction and started heading a bit deeper into the gardens, further away from the bright lights and toward the benches where Zander was sitting.

He was a few meters away from the benches when he saw Zander. He was not sitting with his usual look of boredom. Instead his eyes were looking down. Seeing but not seeing at the same time. Wolfram stopped, not too close or too far away. He just looked at the beautiful Mazoku, with long blue hair that framed his melancholic face. The eyes that used to sparkle of life and light were now gloomy and dull. He looked as if he had lost everything. Wolfram's heart went out to Zander. Zander has been his first best friend. "Zander..." Wolfram whispered. The wind carried his voice towards the downcast man. Zander looked up. His eyes caught Wolfram's. Grey clashed with green. "Wolfram..." Zander said just as slowly and gently. "I love you" Zander said as he smiled sadly, standing up and slowly walking towards Wolfram. Stormy grey eyes slowly filling with tears, and appearing silver, as green eyes widened. Zander smiled slowly, his eyes downcast, long lashes on his smooth cheeks. Cheeks that were wet.

"I - I ne- nev- never" Wolfram stuttered, then took a deep breath, let it out and said, "I never knew, you loved me so much. Why didn't you say anything before?" in a level voice. A voice that didn't betray anything. "You never loved me. You _cared_ about me!" Zander spat. "I was just a friend, maybe a close friend, but I will never be your lover. I thought nobody would ever get you. I knew that people would love you. I expected that. Heck, I even accepted that. What I could never understand was why you fell in love with someone like him. Why can't you choose me. We would be perfect." Zander came close to pleading and begging for the blonde's love. Zander was now on his knees in front of Wolfram. He was holding Wolfram's hands tightly.

"I'm sorry. I know what unrequited love feels like. I know, and I am sorry I am doing this to you now, Zan," Wolfram said quietly.

Wolfram was torn. If Zander had told him about this long before Yuuri had come, Would it have made any difference? Zander's voice cut through Wolfram's thoughts, "I guess it would not have made a difference whether I had told you then or now. You still wouldn't have loved me." Tears cascaded down his cheeks, as he let go of Wolfram's hands. Zander was now in a fetal position. He was hunched over, his hands in his lap. Wolfram stretched out his hand, intending to touch Zander when he heard some murmur from Zander. Before he could say pardon, the sound of crackling leaves stole his attention. Wolfram quickly turned around scoping out the area. "Zander, get up." he hissed, realizing that they could be in BIG trouble. The sounds neared their location. Wolfram was mildly panicked. He was confused, he had to inform Yuuri and the rest, everyone might be in trouble. On the other end, Zander was alone here, and could be targeted. He made a quick decision. "Zander! Come on! We have to go! I sense trouble. Get up. NOW!" Wolfram was shouting. He wished that someone would come and help. Zander seemed to come out of his stupor. He allowed Wolfram to drag him up to a standing position. He slowly gazed around.

Wolfram let out a sound of annoyance, quickly taking out his long sword. "Be on your guard, Zan. We will have to fight our way out." At the precise moment that Wolfram stopped talking, five figures dressed in navy blue bodysuit jumped out from the bushes. They had masks which covered their whole face, with gaps for their eyes. Wolfram read experience in the eyes of all five masked men. Zander was at his back with a dark blue rapier inlaid with sapphires. The five figures pulled out their own swords that were a blue so dark that it looked black. Wolfram got into an offensive stance, hoping that he could keep the invaders at bay till someone realized what was going on, and raised the alarm.

The clashing of swords started. The air was punctuated with sounds of metal hitting one another and sounds of exertion from the men who were fighting. All of a sudden a cry of pain pierced through the rhythmic lashings. Wolfram's attention was diverted and he turned to see what had happened. Zander was on his knees, holding onto his stomach, his dark blue robes that looked black staining a dark red that was spreading slowly but surely. Wolfram became paler as he realized that Zander was not only hurt, but also held at sword point. His long blue hair was being pulled by one of the masked men while another had his sword at his exposed neck.

"Throw your sword at the ground near his feet, or we will kill him now!" one of the masked ones, who might have been the leader, said in a raspy voice. Wolfram just stared, noting the terror in Zander's expressive eyes. "Za- uhhh" Wolfram moaned as he fell down slowly after being hit on the back of his head.

* * *

**Do leave your comments :)**

**and please do leave a note on what fic you would like to read next... out of the few listed above :)**


	6. Yuuri's Side

_**Author's note!**_

_**Omgomgomgomg!**_

_**Argh! I totally forgot to start writing this piece... I am so dead. Btw it's 22nd April 2011, 2104 hours. Singapore time which is GMT + 8 hours... And I am at ikea!  
Wow this place is awesome (:**_

_**Kk. I should start already. This might be a bit boring.. But it is important.. ( I am trying to psycho myself into writing a long story for you guys.) BTW! I forgot to complain! The number of people who viewed my story shot up to 200 plus! (that makes me smile, like a crazy woman) BUT, I only received one review! Omg people! Please, please leave some reviews... Kk if I don't get at least 5 reviews... I am not going to be updating anything for my fortnightly week's work (AKA first two weeks of may). So, please review.. And my dear reviewers who used to review on my first few chapters... I miss you guys, and your reviews... Oh btw thanx a lot to kyleisdabest who gave me my one and only review for chapter 5. So this is dedicated to you :D**_

_**This is also dedicated to all my darling reviewers: Yuuram2fangirl, pikeebo, lunecee-pyon, alguien22792, krIsh4, Mrs Hatake Itachi, west kitsune and last but not least, kyleisdabest!**_

_**Ich liebe dich!**_

_**I have this weird addiction to tokio hotel! I love bill and Tom ;)**_

_**Ohh ya, this piece was delayed as I was busy reading yaoi fanfic of tomXbill**_

_**Wooooo! It's so cool la ;)**_

_**Kk love ya all ;)**_

_**I bet some of you were thinking "get on with the story already!" better yet some would have skipped this already -.-**_

_**On with the story,**_

**_Yuuri's side of what is happening _**

_**Aliko Kinav :)**_

* * *

**Chapter 6: Yuuri's Side**

The tears were welling up in Yuuri's eyes. He stepped closer, rustling a few leaves in the process. The sound was so loud in the silent night. Wolfram looked up sharply, gasping as he realized who he was looking at. Yuuri looked at Wolfram, without really seeing him. He was numb. 'Is this how a broken heart feels like? I don't even feel anything.' Yuuri thought to himself. At that moment, Yuuri, the peace loving Yuuri, was ready to kill something or someone, to be more precise, he wanted to kill Zander Telliot, the man who dared to touch his Wolfram. Yuuri just stared at the scene, until he noticed that Wolfram was about to open his mouth. Yuuri was known for his good-naturedness, but at that moment he could not take anymore. One word from his fiancé would have broken him, so he turned tail and started running towards the castle, muttering, "It doesn't matter. He is just a boy. He can do whatever he wants." But the three words that were stuck in his head kept repeating themselves, 'Just a boy'. His mind said that but apparently his heart and soul felt differently about this, tears were streaming down his cheeks, tears that had not been shed for years.

Yuuri entered the castle through the side doors. The first person to spot him was Conrad, thankfully. "Heika!" He greeted Yuuri with a bright smile. As he neared the boy-king, he noticed something disturbing, red-rimmed eyes and tears. He quickly signalled to the muscular, orange-haired spy. Yosak, who was in a baby pink dress and flirting with some nobles, said his adieus and walked inconspicuously towards his captain and lover, Conrad. "What's up Captain?" Conrad glanced at him and said, "We need to get Heika to his room." Yosak nodded and started hustling Yuuri who was desperately trying to wipe his face with a handkerchief provided by Conrad. Yosak hugged the young Maou to his body, and positioned the distraught boy into a dancing position. Yuuri just kept his head down and followed Yosak's lead. He was in a terrible mood. He moved slowly, his head void of any thoughts, or feelings.

Yosak looked at the boy, glancing at the crown of his head, thinking hard. 'Something had happened. What could it be? It might have been Little Lord Brat's fault, or maybe not.' Yuuri was leaning into Yosak's chest. His face pressed into Yosak's pink dress, hiding fresh tears that had started as he thought of his first time learning the waltz, and his first dance with his blonde fiancé.

Yosak was leading him to the main doors that lead toward the bedrooms of the castle occupants. The guards, who were guarding the doors, looked at Yosak and the young Maou questioningly, as they opened the oak doors. Yosak gave a tiny shake of the head and carried on dancing till they were out of the ballroom. He stopped after the grand doors closed behind them. "Yo, Heika, you ok?" Yosak asked as he released the boy, glancing at him with a gentle gaze. Yuuri just stared at the ground, not bothering to answer the question. Yosak shook his head and reached out to tilt Yuuri's head up. He was startled to see tears flowing out of vacant black eyes. Yuuri said in a flat and apathetic tone, "No, I am not ok." and continued staring at the floor.

Yosak had never seen this side of Yuuri before. The side filled with sorrow and despair. Yuuri just ignored the concerned spy and started to walk towards his room. He walked slowly constantly staring at the floor, while trying not to contemplate the evening's events. Yosak just followed him silently, speculating over what could have had happened.

As Yuuri reached his bedroom door, he paused at the door handle. He took a deep breath, let it out in a soft sigh and turned to face Yosak, a fake smile plastered on his face, a fake smile that was crumbling away. "Good night, Yosak. Thanks for accompanying me to my room. If you see Wol-" Yuuri's voice broke. A sob was heard as Yuuri looked down, breaking eye contact. He had lost his composure. Yosak glanced at him with pity. It was always the beautiful ones that broke your heart. Yosak gave a smile filled with pain and said, "I understand. I will send him to you. Everything will be ok. Trust me on this kid; I _know_ everything will be fine. The brat _loves_ you." Yuuri looked up slowly at Yosak's last sentence. "He does?" An unsure voice asked Yosak. "Yes, he does. When he returns, I will flirt with you and then you can see him boiling with jealousy. That will prove to you, how much he loves you." Yosak said with a chuckle. "Thanks Yosak" Yuuri said sincerely as he headed into his bedroom, closing the door behind him, after receiving an assuring nod from the orange haired cross-dresser.

Yosak stared at the door for a few moments, hoping that the black haired boy would be fine. He would shake some sense into that blonde brat. What was that brat thinking? Breaking the Yuuri's heart? What exactly did he do? And it was thankful that the Maou did not come out. Why didn't it come out? Yosak pondered as he walked past hallways to reach the main ballroom.

Yuuri slowly shuffled to his king-sized four poster bed. Yosak said that Wolfram loved him. Yuuri let out a strangled laugh. A laugh filled with pain and hysteria. Yuuri sat down on Wolfram's side of the bed. He kicked off his shoes and laid his head on Wolfram's pillow. It smelled like Wolfram.

_'You should have let me out,'_ a deep voice resonated in Yuuri's consciousness. "No, there was no act of evil." Yuuri answered softly to an empty room, trying to appease the enraged and contained Maou spirit. _'There WAS. It was betrayal. It was an affair. How could he kiss that man? He is our betrothed!'_ The angry Maou spirit hissed out at Yuuri. Yuuri let out a sigh. "It was entirely my fault. I never showed him any love. He showers so much love on me, but I have never showed him any gesture of love in return. It's not his fault. It's mine. I don't know when I started caring so much. But what I do know is that I love Wolfram. I will definitely earn his love. Zander Telliot is not going to steal Wolfram." Yuuri said with conviction. The Maou spirit was pleased. _'Our love will return to us. Treat him better Yuuri.'_ the Maou said before fading out of Yuuri's consciousness as silently as it had appeared. Yuuri moved to the window overlooking the grounds. It was too dark to see anything. Yuuri closed his eyes, remembering sunny days when young recruits would train with a fierce, loyal and beautiful captain. Yuuri sat on the window ledge looking up at the moon, a full moon. "Give me a chance Wolfram, just one chance to prove my love to you. I will definitely love you better than anyone else could, especially that Zander guy," Yuuri murmured as he stared at the beautiful full moon.

* * *

He opened his eyes slowly. Vague, shapeless figures surrounded him, talking too softly to be understood. He was in a sitting position. He turned his head around slowly, shaking away the last vestiges of unconsciousness. He tried moving his hands around, slowly realizing that they were tied behind his back. He could feel something against the back of his hands. Something clicked and he realized that he must be tied to a tree. He shook his head in disappointment. He was disappointed in himself for taking so long to discern his situation.

One of his captors had finally realized that he was awake. The figure dressed in black approached him and pulled on his hair. A grunt of pain escaped from his throat. The man pulled his hair back harder exposing his neck, to the dark night. He sluggishly opened eyes that had closed on reflex. Something glinted, reflecting the light of the pale full moon. Fear ran through his body. The masked man slowly pushed the silver object closer to his neck.

* * *

Yuuri awoke all of a sudden. He was awakened by something. He tried to remember what it was, but all he remembered was a dream. No, it was not dream it was a nightmare. A nightmare that had ended with him feeling afraid. But, afraid of what? And for who? He had a bad feeling in his gut. He tried thinking about his dream, tried to hold onto wisps of the dream. A dream that was escaping from his grasp. He let it be. If it was important, it will return to him sooner or later, anyway.

He slowly stretched. His neck, arms and legs were cramped from falling asleep on the window ledge. He got up, heading towards the large, soft bed. He sunk into the fluffy pillows, letting out a moan of contentment. He tried to fall back to sleep. But, no matter how much he twisted and turned, he could not sleep at all. He reached over to the other side of the bed, intending to hug his fiancé; something that he had been doing for on days, when sleep eluded him. He felt around for a warm body, sitting up with a jolt when he realized that his golden haired fiancé was not beside him. 'Wolfram was not there? Where could he be?' Yuuri thought worriedly as he hopped off the bed and headed to the door. He was greeted by two guards, one red head and one brunette, who were dressed in a blue uniform. "Hi, were you two here ever since I went to bed?" Yuuri asked the two good looking guards. They nodded silently. "Did Wolfram pass by? To either go to his room or enter our room?" Yuuri asked panic slowly entering his voice. The two guards shook their heads, becoming flustered with every passing minute.

The two stoic guards were shaken when they realized that their beloved captain was missing. Yuuri immediately started walking towards Gwendal's room. "Heika, where are you going?" the redhead asked. "To Gwendal's room, of course. We need to find Wolfram." Yuuri answered in exasperation. "Gwendal-kaka's room is this side, Heika," the brunette said with a small smile as the redhead sniggered quietly, turning it into a cough when he was faced with Yuuri's half-hearted glare.

* * *

author's note:

REMEMBER TO REVIEW!  
ohhhh…. **IMPORTANT NEWS: **I will be changing the rating to M to be on the safe side :P

OHHHHH and BAD NEWS! I _**might**_ not be able to post this May

Cuz my mid years are around the corner

But I will try to post it up ok :D

LOVE YOU!

And remember… **_no reviews = no new chapters_**

:P

Ohhhh….. and I am working on a surprise for you guys. Some of you might like it. It is a fic based on what some reviewers wanted

So review and inspire more KKM stories in moi :D

Kk

Yours Truly

A very late

Aliko Kinav

**P.S. OMG THIS IS ABOVE 2000 WORDS! WHEEEEE!**


	7. PREVIEW new

**AUTHOR's NOTE: Hi guys. i am back!**

**ok, PLEASE READ! IMPORTANT!**

**i feel really dissatisfied with Chapter 1. I mean i feel i should have done better. So, i have started re-writing. I really can't stand the chapter 1 some times. So this is a excerpt from the new and improved Chapter 1. Tell me if you guys like it. Please ^_^ **

**i will be uploading the real thing either tomorrow (MOnday 17th Oct or Tuesday 18th Oct) So please tell me if i should continue this face lifting process on all chapters too :) **

**PLEASE TELLL ME WHAT YOU THINK ~**

* * *

**PREVIEW OF NEW CHAPTER 1**

Wolfram walked through the rows of men, correcting a stance here and there. "Ok, stand down. Get yourselves into pairs, you will be having a mock spar. Is that ok with you guys?" Wolfram ordered. "Yes Sir!" a chorus of voices replied his rhetorical question. "Mikaels!" Wolfram shouted over to a dark haired guy. His dark curly locks matched with navy blue eyes and a roguish smile easily made him a stunning and handsome man. His ability with the sword and his element had resulted in him being the Vice-Captain, despite his young age. He sauntered over to his blonde Captain. "Captain?" he asked. "Take care of them while I check up on Platoons A and B." Wolfram ordered. Mikaels nodded and took charge over Platoon C which consisted of the new recruits.

Wolfram spent some time running through basic drills with the two platoons then proceeded to engage them in rigorous training. After a few hours, he decided that it was most probably time for a break and released his soldiers for a break. After all the soldiers had left, Mikaels jogged over to his Captain who was shorter than himself. "Captain!" he shouted at a pensive Wolfram who was staring into space. He smiled into a frowning face. "What do you want Mikaels?" Wolfram asked, unhappy about being pulled out of his thoughts. "You seemed worried and sad there. And I _obviously_ could not leave you alone to sort out your problems. You _know_, a good listening ear and some sound advice is what you need right now." Mikaels said with a smirk. Wolfram glared at him. The slightly older man had been a great second in command and was very loyal. Wolfram sighed. Mikaels was a friend, even if Wolfram did not want to admit it. He had earned his respect, loyalty and friendship. "I had a fight with Yuuri." he said softly. Mikaels led him to a tree. The pair sat under the shade, enjoying the breeze. Mikaels placed a soft hand on Wolfram's thigh. "Are you ok?" he asked, looking into green eyes in concern. "Yes," Wolfram mumbled out, avoiding dark blue eyes that could see into him. "You are lying." Mikaels replied flatly. "If you knew, then why did you even ask in the first place?" Wolfram asked rage lighting up his emerald green eyes, as he stared into blue orbs that widened slightly at the unexpected anger. "I am worried about you. Anyway what was the fight about?" Mikaels said gently, eyes looking at the sky as his hand found Wolfram's hand. Wolfram deflated, the slight anger from earlier leaving as fast as it came. He looked at the light blue sky and the fluffy white clouds. "I wanted to proceed on to marriage. But he told me that he had no intention of marrying a boy. He wants a wom-" Wolfram's voice broke off. Mikaels swung his gaze from the skies to the blonde beside him. He tightened his grasp on the pale hand in his tanned one. A second later, he pulled the younger boy closer to his body for a hug. Wolfram barely resisted, his latest quarrel with Yuuri had broken something in him. Mikaels rubbed Wolfram's back, murmuring soft words of comfort as the shoulder of his uniform became moist. He allowed the young blonde some minutes to calm himself and compose himself before taking him by the shoulders and pulling his face away from his shoulder. The slightly red eyes, nose and flushed cheeks were the only indicators behind the emotional moment. "Thanks," Wolfram whispered, glad for the comfort.

Mikaels placed his palm on Wolfram's face and rubbed his thumb over the reddened cheek, smiling encouragingly. The blonde looked absolutely delectable and he could not fathom how the Maou could shun and not want this blonde beauty. A dark shadow was cast upon them, suddenly, distracting the two boys.

* * *

Hope you liked that!  
Can't wait to hear what you guys think about it ~

LOVE YOU!

Aliko


End file.
